


eyelash curler

by kinggyu



Series: we fill this empty universe, you and i [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, bffs!cheolsoo, cheol likes jeonghan but there really isn't any evident jeongcheol so, fem!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: “Uh, I think they did work, you look great. Jeonghan would love it” Jisoo says and sadly smiles to himself.





	eyelash curler

“Mrs. Hong!” Seungcheol exclaims as both she and Jisoo entered the latter’s front door.

“Oh Seungcheol! You’re back again!” Mrs. Hong shouted from the kitchen. Seungcheol ran past Jisoo, heading straight towards Jisoo’s mother. Jisoo watched his best friend run around his house and he shakes his head, taking off his shoes and placing them on the shoe rack. He heads to the kitchen to find Seungcheol leaning towards the counter, happily chatting with his mother.

Seungcheol looks back and notices Jisoo standing over near the doorway fiddling his phone. “We’ll be in Jisoo’s room, auntie!” Seungcheol says and walks up the stairs with Jisoo following her to his room.

“ _ Aunti _ e, _ ”  _ Jisoo’s mother laughs and shakes her head as she cuts the vegetables. “I told that girl to call me mom.”

=

Seungcheol flops on Jisoo’s bed and grabs the nearest stuffed toy she could get, a huge eevee face. She hugged it silently, watching Jisoo go around his room. Suddenly remembering what she had to do, Seungcheol suddenly sits up and grabs at her bag. She takes out a plastic bag and opens it, throwing the contents on Jisoo’s bed, which definitely catches Jisoo’s attention.

“Ooh, makeup shit?” Jisoo asks and sits down on his bed, placing a pillow behind him and leans on the wall behind his bed. “Yes, makeup shit” Seungcheol replies as she takes off the plastic wrapper around one of the eyeshadows she got. She opens it up and swatches it once on the back of her hand. “Ah! Look, it’s so pretty!” Seungcheol exclaims showing it to Jisoo as the other just gently smiles at her and nods his head.

She closes it and heads on to the next. The next few minutes consisted of Seungcheol opening what she got, swatching it on her skin, excitedly showing it to Jisoo and Jisoo looking up from his phone to nod and smile at him.

She opens the eyelash curler’s container with an excited smile on her face. “I’ve always wanted one, ah!” Seungcheol cries out. “Do you have a mirror?” Seungcheol asks not taking her eyes off of the eyelash curler. Jisoo looks up at Seungcheol and then leans over his bedside table and grabs a mirror.

Seungcheol takes the mirror holding it out in front of her and holds the eyelash curler on the other. She carefully places the curler in front of her eye and starts curling her lashes.

Jisoo looks up and subtly watches in amusement as Seungcheol curls her lashes. He never really got why girls had to go to the extent of buying makeup and making themselves pretty, when in fact they already are. “Why are you doing all of this all of a sudden though?” Jisoo asks out of nowhere as Seungcheol looks up from the mirror and looks at Jisoo.

Jisoo caught a quick flash of red on her cheeks, which quickly disappeared as fast as it tinted her cheeks. Seungcheol smiled shyly and bites the insides of her cheeks. “There’s a guy” she replies.

_ There’s a guy. Of course, obviously Jisoo why didn’t you think of that? _

Jisoo masked the slight burn in his heart with a _hopefully_ _believable_ amused look on his face. “Ooh, who is it? Maybe I know him, then I can hook him up with you if you want” Jisoo replies and Seungcheol evidently blushes at this because, Jisoo _does_ know the guy. If Seungcheol was Jisoo’s girl best friend, you could say Jeonghan was Jisoo’s guy best friend.

”It’s Jeonghan”

Jisoo actually and genuinely looks surprised at this. He thought it would’ve been Mingyu, I mean that dude is literally the son of a god or something. His other guess would’ve been Junhui, that Chinese transfer they got during sophomore year. But,  _ Yoon Jeonghan, _ Jisoo never actually thought Seungcheol would like him but alas, she does.

“Oh, oh wow, I did not expect that wow” Jisoo says and Seungcheol sheepishly smiles. “I really don’t know how it happened either I just,” Seungcheol pauses and looks down at the sheets. “One day, I guess my heart did this weird thing? And I immediately saw him differently? I don’t know” Seungcheol fiddles with the curler in her right hand.

Jisoo meekly nods, forcing himself not to act rashly and let it sink in his brain. He then tried to act cool about it, and told himself to calm down. “Yo, then I definitely could hook him up with you.” Jisoo states and Seungcheol looks up at him at this. Her eyes wide and her blush reddening, “Really?’’

“Yeah sure” Jisoo replies and smiles at her. “Hong Jisoo, you really are the best” Seungcheol grins widely at him, and wow did his heart just wince a little?

She then continued to curl her lashes some more, and Jisoo returns to his phone opening the messaging app. His thumb hovering over Jeonghan’s name, contemplating whether he really should tell him or not.

In the midst of his battle with himself, Seungcheol calls out to him. “Can you check if these did work?” Seungcheol asks and looks at it one last time in the mirror before closing her eyes and facing towards Jisoo. Jisoo leaned in forward leaving about a few centimeters between them, and actually took his time to take in every feature of Choi Seungcheol. She really was a beauty, Jisoo never really knew how lucky he was getting close to her, until now. His eyes couldn’t help but scan down her face and land on her puffy lips, but he averted his gaze back to her lashes when he realized what he was doing.

Seungcheol, noticing how long Jisoo took to look at her lashes, she abruptly opens her eyes to meet Jisoo’s. They innocently stare at each other, drowning in each other’s gaze.

Seungcheol always knew how brown Jisoo’s eyes were but seeing it up this close, she realized there were some specs of green in them. She realized what she was doing but for some weird reason, she just can’t look away. Were his eyes always this magnetic? It seems like she only figured that out today, well you learn something new every day.

“Jisoo! Seungcheol! I baked some cookies, come get them before they get cold!”

Jisoo’s mom shouted from the kitchen and at this, the two finally broke free. They awkwardly looked anywhere else but the other. Jisoo gulped, slightly relieving his surprisingly dry throat. “Uh, I think they did work, you look great. Jeonghan would love it” Jisoo says and sadly smiles to himself. However, Seungcheol looked up at this and saw his expression.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry 
> 
> also promotes my tumblr come yell at me abt cheolsoo there @jisoostar woop goodbye


End file.
